Min Yoongi
by YouMint
Summary: Hanya tentang Jungkook yang senang menggoda Min Yoongi. SugaKookie here bottom!Yoongi


SugaKookie _here~_

.

 _Warning : Boys Love, SugaKookie, Typo detected_

.

.

 _Ready?_

.

.

.

Min Yoongi.. aku jatuh dalam pesonanya.. dia manis sesuai dengan nama panggungnya yaitu Suga.. ahh dia akan marah bila aku ketahuan menyebut dia manis, namun dimana lagi kalian bisa menemukan rapper yang memiliki wajah manis seperti dia, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri jika memikirkan betapa manisnya hyungku yang satu itu, untungnya hanya aku yang berada di ruang tengah dorm kami... hari ini kami semua mendapat jatah libur, aku sedang bersantai diruang sambil mengganti chanel tv yang menarik dan sambil memikirkan hyungku yang manis tentu saja, Jin hyung sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami semua dan member yang lain masih terlelap sepertinya...

Siaran tv tidak ada yang bagus menurutku, dan akhirnya aku memilih acara musik yang sedang menampilkan salah satu girlband yang sedang booming dengan Cheer up nya.. ahh aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana ya kalau Yoongi hyung yang menarikan lagu tersebut, ahh pasti dia tambah keliatan imut..

"hehehehehhe..." tanpa bisa kutahan aku tertawa sambil membayangkan betapa cutenya hyungku yang sedang menarikan lagu tersebut

 **TUK**

"kau bisa dianggap gila kalau tertawa seperti itu.. kau ketularan abnormalnya Taehyung ya lama-lama, ckckckck" sudah bangun ternyata Yoongi hyung...

"hehehehe... Yonggi hyungku yang manis sudah bangun ternyata... tidurmu nyenyak hyung?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya... "ck, aku tidak manis! Aku laki-laki bagaimana aku bisa jadi manis" jawab Yonggi hyung sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman disofa ruang tengah kami..

"hehehehe... tapi hyung tetap maniss aku jadi ingin menyimpan hyung untukku sendiri" ucapku sambil melirik kearahnya yang ternyata sudah kembali terlelap.. astaga, dasar hobi tidur...

"loh, Yoongi sudah pindah tempat?" tanya Jin hyung yang keluar dari dapur dan masih menggunakan apron pink-nya

"yaa seperti itulah hyung" jawabku seadanya sambil melanjutkan acara menonton tv

"kau bangunkan dia yaa, kookie.. aku akan membangunkan member lain" perintah Jin hyung...

"hmmmm" jawabku.. aku beralih ke Yoongi hyung, ahh kenapa dia setiap hari menjadi tambah manis sih...

"bangun hyung, kita sarapan" ucapku dengan lembut sambil menepuk pipinya pelan

"hhngg... aku masih mengantuk kookie-aa" rengeknyanya sambil membuka dan mengerjapkan matanya imut... astagaaa aku ingin peluk rasanyaa...

"sarapan sudah siap hyung, ayo kita ke meja makan sambil menunggu yang lain" ucapku gemas sambil menariknya agar bangun dari sofa tersebut..

.

.

.

"aku mengantuk hyuuung, apa tidak bisa sarapannya ditunda sajaa?" rengek Jimin hyung yang di tarik paksa bangun oleh Jin hyung...

"kau mau jatah sarapanmu diberikan ke Jungkook? Dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi dia butuh sarapan yang banyak, kalau kau tidak mau sarapan akan aku berikan jatah sarapanmu ke dia" lohh kenapa jadi aku yang disebut-sebut..

Jimin hyung melirik ke arah meja makan, dan dengan sekejab dia sudah berlari ke arah meja makan.. "aku juga sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi aku harus makan yang banyak juga agar bisa lebih tinggi dari Jungkook" ucapnya bersemangat..

"kalau pendek ya pendek saja hyung, gak usah maksa gitu.."

"yaa Jungkook, lihat saja aku akan lebih tinggi darimu"

"baiklah aku tunggu keajaiban itu datang" aku senang sekali menggoda Jimin hyung, dia lucu dengan suaranya yang cempreng itu... tapi yang paling seru tetaplah menggoda Yoongi hyung..

Tak lama, member lain datang ke meja makan dan acara sarapan pun dimulai.. seperti biasa Tae hyung dan Jimin Hyung selalu berebut makanan, dan omelan Jin hyung yang menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti berebut makanan..

"aaahh kenyanggg" ini Jimin hyung dengan suara cemprengnya

"terima kasih atas makanannya" ucap Yoongi hyung

"hyung, kenapa tidak dihabiskan makannya? Lihat badanmu hyung, kurus sekali.. kau harus makan banyak hyung supaya bisa tumbuh seperti aku..." ucapku lembut pada Yoongi hyung yang hanya menghabiskan sepertiga makannya..

"aku sudah kenyang" hahh susah sekali menyuruh dia makan, apa dia tidak lihat badannya yang kurus kering itu..

"Yoongi-ah apa makanan yang aku masak tidak sesuai seleramu? Kau ingin makan apa, akan aku masakkan agar kau lebih nafsu makan Yoongi-ah" tanya Jin hyung, sepertinya member lain setuju denganku.. akhir-akhir ini Yoongi hyung memang terlihat kurang nafsu makan..

"tidak ada hyung, aku hanya memang merasa sudah kenyang hyung.." jawab Yoongi hyung

"baiklah, tidak usah dipaksakan.. jika kau ingin makan sesuatu kau bisa bilang padaku Yoongi-a akan aku masakkan.."

"aku ingin makan daging hyunggg" ujar Tae hyung bersemangat

"kau sih pemakan segalanya" ujar Namjoon hyung

Dan acara sarapan kami berakhir dengan suara tawa dari semua member..

.

.

.

"kookie-aaa" panggil Yoongi hyung

"yaa, hyung?" jawabku sambil melihat kepadanya.. saat ini aku dan member lain sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menikmati acara tv.. Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok hyung berada disofa sedangkan aku Jimin hyung, Tae hyung dan Jin hyung berada dikarpet dibawah sofa..

"ada apa hyung?" tanyaku lagi karna Yoongi hyung tidak menjawab

"tidak apa-apa hehehehe, hanya ingin memanggilmu.." jawabnya sambil menunjukkan gummy smilenya..

"hyung berhenti melakukan aegyo seperti itu" ujarku

"aku tidak melakukan aegyo! Aku hanya tersenyum, bagian sebelah mana yang menunjukkan senyum itu aegyo?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sudah kecil itu

"kau tersenyum saja sudah imut hyung" ucap Jimin hyung

"ckck kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Jungkook mengatakan aku imut hahh?" omel Yoongi hyung sambil memberikan tatapan mautnya ke Jimin hyung

"kau memang imut hyung, kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu?" ucap Tae hyung

"YAAAA... kenapa kalian semua jadi mengatakan aku imut hah?" kesal Yoongi hyung

"sudah.. sudah berhenti menggoda Yoongi hyung, nanti imutnya dia bisa hilang kalau dia marah-marah terus"

"YAAA... NAMJOON-AH" menggoda Yoongi hyung memang menyenangkan bukan?

.

.

.

Saat ini hanya aku dan Yoongi hyung yang tersisa diruang tengah, member lain sedang pergi menikmati waktu libur mereka.. aku sudah membujuk Yoongi hyung untuk pergi bersama member lain, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan

 _"aku malas" "aku mengantuk" "matahari akan membakar kulitku"_ dan alasan lainnya. Tidak mungkin kan aku meninggalkan Yoongi hyung sendirian di dorm, jadi aku akan menganggap sedang berkencan dengannya di dorm saja dengan berduaan bersamanya lagipula aku bisa bebas memeluknya. Kalau ada member lain jangankan kupeluk, duduk disebelahnya saja aku tidak diizinkan. Hahh punya kekasih _tsundere_ memang begini rasanya, untunglah aku cinta.

"hyung.." panggilku sambil merangkul tubuhnya yang menurutku semakin kurus itu

"hmmm..." jawabnya sambil mencari posisi nyaman didalam pelukanku

"kau semakin kurus saja hyung, jangan terlalu lelah aku tidak mau kau sakit hyung..." ucapku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya, dia hanya bergumam dan memejamkan mata.

"tumben kau mau bermanja padaku hyung" kukecup lagi puncak kepalanya.

"kenapa? Tidak bolehkah aku bermanja dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

"tentu saja boleh hyung, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau sering bermanja seperti ini. Aku merasa dibutuhkan olehmu hyung"

Yoongi hyung hanya bergumam sambil mengkerutkan keningnya lucu..

"astagaaa, kenapa kau imut sekali hyungg?" semakin kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Serius! Dia semakin kurus dan ini bukan hanya perasaanku saja.. "kau semakin kurus hyung, nafsu makanmu juga berkurang hyung. Apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" tanyaku lembut sambil menatapnya yang berada dipelukanku.

"aku hanya lelah kookie-aa, otakku sedang tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk menyelesaikan lagu" keluhnya.. hahh sudah kuduga pasti tentang pekerjaan lagi. Bisa tidak dia memikirkan dirinya terlebih dahulu baru pekerjaan.

"kalau begitu istirahat hyung, aku sudah menyuruhmu jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu di studiomu sampai melupakan makan dan istirahat, kau tau daya tahan tubuhmu lemah kenapa kau jarang sekali mendengarkan ucapanku hyung, aku cerewet seperti ini karna aku peduli padamu"

"aku tidak memaksakan diri kookie-a, aku hanya sedang tidak memiliki ide. Lagipula kalau aku sakit kan ada kau yang merawatku hehehehe" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku.. aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya..

"tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit hyung, bukannya aku tidak mau merawatmu tapi aku tidak suka melihat orang yang kusayang lemah tak berdaya, bagiku akan lebih menyenangkan melihat kau marah-marah hyung"

Tawa lepas terdengar dari arahnya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat tawanya yang selepas ini.

"tapi hyung, kau harus janji jika ada hal yang mengganggu fikiranmu kau harus menceritakannya kepadaku hyung.. aku kekasihmu, aku ingin kau lebih berbagi bebanmu denganku hyung" jelasku

"baik kookie-aa"

"janji?" sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking, dia tertawa melihat sikap kekanakanku ini.

"janjii" ucapnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking kami.. kemudian dia tertawa dan semakin masuk kedalam pelukanku, dan tidak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.. aku tersenyum melihatnya, kembali kukecup puncak kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta untuknya..

Mungkin aku memang kekasih yang belum mengerti tentangmu hyung, terkadang aku masih berfikir seperti anak kecil, terkadang sikapku masih menjengkelkan. Tetapi kau harus tau hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan kuharap rasa ini tidak pernah berkurang setiap harinya dan semakin bertambah. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, menjadi bagian dalam bangtan dan menjadi bagian dalam kisah cintamu.

Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu Yoongi hyung.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

 _Haii~ first fanfic_ yang berani dipublish.. terlalu kaku dan jauh dari kata bagus. saya masih belajar menulis fanfic.. _So_ , jika yang berkenan boleh meninggalkan kritik dan saran yang membangun..

Terima Kasih, sampai bertemu di fanfic lainnya~~~


End file.
